Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop
Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop is one of the few installments in the Cooking Mama franchise. This game was released in Japan on November 6, 2014, but will be released worldwide on the April of 2017 courtesy to Office Create's partnership with Rising Star Games. This is the fourth game to be released for the 3DS, being available in both physical and digital copies via the Nintendo eShop. In this game, the player is running a sweets shop that will progressively expands in size the more you create and complete recipes. The game will utilize the gyroscope system of the 3DS and the same controls as of Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic and Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! Just like in previous installments, the game will include 60 different recipes and over 160 minigames to play. Unique to this game however, is a multiplayer mode that supports two to four players simultaneously. Due to the discontinuation of Majesco Entertainment, the company that provides Mama's American voice, Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop will most likely adopt the European PAL voice for releases outside of Japan, toning down Mama's heavily accented English to give off the appearance of a calm and mature person. Sweets that will appear in game (based from trailer footage and Japanese sources) Decorated Cake A standard strawberry shortcake decorated with frosting and fruit. Yule Log A Christmas rolled cake that resembles a log. Cheesecake A rich, creamy cake made with soft, fresh cheese and a cracker/shortbread crust. Sakura Mochi A Japanese sweet (wagashi) made by wrapping a pickled cherry blossom leaf over sweet, pink rice cake filled with red bean paste. Fruit Tartlets Mini tarts consisting of a filling on a tart shell. Decorated with a variety of fruits. Mont Blanc A cake base filled with whipped cream and pureed chestnuts. Topped with Marron Glace. Jumbo Pudding A large sized pudding with a caramel top. Can be decorated with fruit. Ginger Cookies Gingerbread men cookies made with ginger and other spices. Can be decorated with icing. Truffles A confectionery made from a ganache of chocolate and cream. Can be rolled around edibles. Stained Glass Cookies Cookies with a hole in the middle and filled with crushed hard candy. After baking, the melted candy fills up the hole, giving it the appearance of stained glass. Eclairs An oblong choux pastry filled with whipped cream. While usually dipped in chocolate, this version of Eclairs can be decorated with various icings and fruit. Heart Ganache A heart-molded ganache made of chocolate and cream. It is then decorated with a variety of edibles. Parfait A layered dessert consisting of cake, ice cream, fruit, cream, etc. More than often visually appetizing. Gingerbread House A Christmastime favorite made with gingerbread cookies. Naturally, it is decorated with many things. Charlotte Cake An elegant cake made by layering cake with fillings. The edges of the cake is outlined with ladyfingers. Cupcakes Petite-sized cakes decorated with frosting and toppings. Candy Apples An apple on a stick that is coated with caramel or any other sweet sauce. It is then rolled in edibles. Cream Puffs A petite pastry consisting of a baked puff of choux pastry that is filled with whipped cream. Crepe A thin pancake that is wrapped around ice cream and fruit. Wedding Cake A two-tiered cake made to commemorate a wedding event. Laced with frosting and fruit. Mille Feuille Crepe A cake made by layering crepes with colored cream. Creme Brulee Another elegant dessert consisting of a rich, creamy custard topped with caramelized sugar. Lollipops A hard-candy confectionery on a stick that can come in many colors. French Crullers A fried pastry made by twisting dough akin to doughnuts. Ichigo Daifuku A Japanese sweet (wagashi) that has a strawberry covered in red bean paste which is then covered in mochi. Chocolate Dipped Marshmallows Little treats of marshmallow dipped in chocolate that are then decorated. Pudding a la Mode A Japanese sundae made by pairing pudding with fruit and cream. Yogurt Bavarois Gelatinized cream made with yogurt that is then molded. Fruit can be added beforehand. Nougat A confection made of whipped egg whites, honey, and nuts. French Apple Tart A French style pastry made with apples and a buttery dough in the most traditional sense. Baumkuchen A ring cake made by layering batter after batter while baking. Orange Roll Cake An orange-flavored roll cake when sliced, gives off the appearance of an orange. Chiffon Cake A cake made by using oil rather than the usual butter. Whipped egg whites are used for stabilization, making the cake light, fluffy, and voluminous. Doughnut Ring-shaped dough that is fried before covered in icing and other decorations. Cherry Pie Pie crust with a custard base that is filled with a cherry filling. Taiyaki A Japanese sweet (wagashi) that is a fish-shaped batter cake filled with red bean paste. Macaron A sweet petite cookie made from egg whites, sugar, and almond powder. They can be made with many colors and decorated with many garnishes. Hotcake A molded pancake shaped like a bear. The face can be customized with icing. Chocolate Covered Banana Delicious treats of banana dipped in chocolate that are then decorated. Caramel Popcorn Popcorn that is sweetened by being coated in a caramel sauce. Dorayaki A Japanese sweet (wagashi) that is two Castella pancakes sandwiched with red bean paste. Croquembouche A large-event dessert made by stacking balls of choux pastry into a cone that is bound with caramel. Zuccotto An Italian half-frozen dessert molds ice cream with cake, giving it a nice, round bowl-shape. Honey Toast A loaf of bread that is caramelized with butter and honey before being being decorated with fruit and ice cream. Fruit Jelly A gelatinized dessert made by molding fruit with jelly. Chocolate Mirror Cake A cake covered in a lustrous and shiny chocolate icing made with gelatin. Gallery (Images taken from Japanese Miiverse community) cooking-mama-sweet-shop-508715.12.jpg|Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Cover Art (US/EU) Cooking-mama-sweet-shops_(JP).jpg|Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Cover Art (JP) placeholder_1.jpg|Decorated Cake placeholder_2.jpg|Yule Log placeholder_3.jpg|Cheesecake placeholder_4.jpg|Sakura Mochi placeholder_5.jpg|Fruit Tartlets placeholder_6.jpg|Mont Blanc placeholder_7.jpg|Jumbo Pudding placeholder_8.jpg|Ginger Cookies placeholder_9.jpg|Truffles placeholder_10.jpg|Stained Glass Cookies placeholder_11.jpg|Eclairs placeholder_12.jpg|Heart Ganache placeholder_13.jpg|Parfait placeholder_14.jpg|Gingerbread House placeholder_15.jpg|Charlotte Cake placeholder_16.jpg|Cupcakes placeholder_17.jpg|Candy Apples placeholder_18.jpg|Cream Puffs placeholder_19.jpg|Crepe placeholder_20.jpg|Wedding Cake placeholder_21.jpg|Mille Feuille Crepe placeholder_22.jpg|Lollipops placeholder_23.jpg|Ichigo Daifuku placeholder_24.jpg|Chocolate Dipped Marshmallows placeholder_25.jpg|Pudding a la Mode placeholder_26.jpg|Yogurt Bavarois placeholder_27.jpg|Chiffon Cake placeholder_28.jpg|Cherry Pie placeholder_29.jpg|Macaron placeholder_30.jpg|Hotcake placeholder_31.jpg|Chocolate Covered Banana placeholder_32.jpg|Caramel Popcorn placeholder_33.jpg|Dorayaki placeholder_34.jpg|Croquembouche placeholder_35.jpg|Zuccotto placeholder_36.jpg|Honey Toast placeholder_37.jpg|Fruit Jelly placeholder_38.jpg|Chocolate Mirror Cake Category:Games Category:3DS Games